


Life and Death

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Books, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time in weeks that both Harry and Draco are not working and despite Harry having plans, all Draco wants to do is curl up in bed and <i>read a book</i>. Well, that's just not going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> **Life and Death**  
>  **Harry/Draco [PG, 993 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** *whispers* Hello, HP fandom. I'm back, I think. Yes, I've been reading different fandoms (Supernatural, 1D), but I will never lose my love for Drarry. And it's time I came back. So here's a drabble, a book recommendation ( _Carry On_ by Rainbow Rowell) and a fic recommendation ([Of Blood and Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10309269/1/Of-blood-and-love)).  
>  This fic is inspired by the fact that it's been 10 years since _Twilight_ has been published. I love that book. And today I saw an interview with Stephenie Meyer where she said she wrote a reimagined version where the genders of the characters had been swapped. So I bought the book, but had a plot bunny when I saw there was a green apple on the cover. So here it is. Unbeta'ed, but I hope it works.

“Hermione, he’s ignoring me.”

There’s no response that comes from his best friend, who’s too busy reading the _Daily Prophet_. Which is weird, because she is the one who insisted that they go have a cup of coffee and talk. 

“Hermione, did you hear me?” Harry says, flicking the pages with his wand- a habit that he knows annoys her.

“Yes. Draco is ignoring you, but you haven’t told me what you’ve done.”

“What _I’ve_ done?”

“Well, that’s usually how it goes. You fight and hex and curse each other over some asinine thing, then proceed to ignore each other, and it isn’t until Ron comes home early with a sick expression on his face that I know the two of you have made up.” She puts down the newspaper and gives him a look that dares him to contradict her. “And the last time you were angry that he wouldn’t come over to have brunch at the Burrow. So, by my count, it’s his turn to get angry at you.”

Harry stares at her with wide eyes. “You’re too smart, Hermione, but this time you’ve got it completely wrong.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes!” Harry shakes his head. “It’s the first time in weeks that we both are not working and guess what Draco wants to do?” He doesn’t even give her a chance to respond. “He wants to stay in bed and _read a book!_ ”

“Hmm, sounds like paradise, actually,” Hermione says with a grin.

“You’re not supposed to agree with him!” Harry slumps down in his chair in defeat. “I had plans to take him out somewhere, but each time I suggest something, he says we can do it later. He needs to finish the book today!”

“What is he reading?”

“I don’t even know the title. Except that it’s got a stupid green apple on the cover and you know his obsession with apples!”

“A green apple?” Hermione asks, her face brightening.

“Yes, a fake green apple. I would give him a real one if he would just put down the book and go somewhere with me.”

“Oh, well--“ Those words are all Hermione says before she starts laughing hard enough to make her curly hair bounce and have tears streaming down her eyes.

“It’s not funny,” Harry says, reaching into his pockets and taking out some coins. If she’s not going to help him, then he’ll find someone who will.

“Harry,” she says, placing a hand on his arm. “Don’t leave. It’s just,” she has to pause to catch her breath, “I’d never thought I’d see the day that Draco Malfoy would read a romance novel.”

“What?”

“Yes,” she says, flipping open the newspaper to the current bestsellers. “You must be talking about _Life and Death_.”

And there is the book that has Draco so fascinated. A simple black cover that shows a hand holding a green apple. 

“That’s the one. Have you read it?” Harry asks.

“No, but I heard it’s been called the greatest love story of our time.” She gives him a knowing grin, but doesn’t explain any further.

Harry’s jaw drops, but no words come out and all he can do is shake his head. “I just don’t get it, Hermione. I know Draco likes to read, but it’s mostly historical novels or potions texts. What’s so fascinating about this book?”

“You mean, why is he ignoring you?”

“Well, yeah.”

Hermione shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t think it’s on purpose, but if it bothers you that much, just go ahead and ask him.”

“I think I will.”

O.O.O

Harry finds Draco in the exact same place he had left him: curled up in bed with the book. Draco’s long fingers grip the cover, his eyes skimming fast over the page as he mouths the words. He’d never tell Draco to his face, but Harry finds that rather adorable.

“Draco,” he begins, but the other man just lifts up one finger to stop him.

“Just give me a few more minutes to finish the book, Harry. I’m almost done.”

Harry sighs, but he’s a little bit happier now that he knows that Draco is not ignoring him on purpose. After taking off his shoes, Harry crawls into bed and wraps his arms around Draco. He’s warm and still smells like the sandalwood soap he used last night. It’s one of Harry’s favourite things in the world.

Curious to see what Draco finds so fascinating, Harry leans forward and reads over Draco’s shoulder.

Words like _forever, love, always_ stick out from the page and just because he can, Harry rolls his eyes. At least this is good blackmail material.

“This book is ridiculous. I want my money back,” Draco says, slamming the book shut.

“What?”

“Promise me you’ll never read that book, Harry.” Draco turns over so that he can see Harry, his grey eyes flashing. “I was promised a love story. That is no love story. It fooled me with that green apple on the cover.”

“What do you mean? You must have liked it even a little to have read the entire book in one day.” _And ignore me all day_ Harry thinks, but there’s no need to mention that.

It’s now Draco’s turn to roll his eyes. “I read it just to see if the reviews were true. Ha! It’s not. All of it was lies. Pure lies.”

Harry picks up the book, but Draco knocks it out of his hands and onto the floor. Instead, Draco gets so close to Harry’s face so that all he can see are grey eyes and feel the warmth of his words as Draco says softly, “Even as fucked up as our relationship is, and you’ve got to admit it’s still a miracle how we got together, I still think ours is a better love story than that. You are still the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

And Draco spends the rest of their day off proving to Harry just that.

Miracle indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
